Memory Lane
by Accentlover31
Summary: PDLD. Little pieces of Rory and Finn and their life together. Fluff. Give it chance. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Memory Lane

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did Finn would have more air time.

AN: This is my second story. It's my first PDLD though. I love Finn, so of course I love the pairing. It's set in the future with flashbacks. Rory and Logan did date. But never went past the no strings thing. No offense to Rogan lovers. I absolutely love the Rogan coupling and Logan will be in this one. If you see any errors let me know.

Chapter 1:

The sun was just beginning to peak through the curtains. Rory squinted her eyes to avoid the inevitable sun. She groaned and rolled over to look at her husband of five years today. He hadn't changed drastically in their day together. Running her finger gently over his face she noticed his face had almost completely lost the boyish look it had when they met. Of course, his personality radiated boyish charm. He was constantly getting into trouble and playing silly pranks in his college days. He still joked around, but he had matured. 'I guess being CEO of a law firm will do that to you,' Rory mused. As her fingers began to brush over his jaw his hand reached out and caught hers as he cracked open an eye.

"That tickles, love," he groggily murmured.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't, but the bloody sun did. You seemed to be having fun studying me. I didn't want to interrupt."

"I was marveling at how old you look."

"Gee, laying the compliments on pretty thick this morning aren't you kitten?"

"Sorry, that came out wrong. Ugh! Too early to function. I meant you've matured."

"Me? Never. I refuse to grow old. I'm off to Never Never Land!"

"I would normally combat that witty remark, but it's early and I need coffee. So go fetch me coffee, slave boy."

"Slave boy? And here I thought I meant more to you than that! At least could you manage a dear or a sexy charming Australian husband?"

"Husband of 5 years," she said with a small smile.

"Wow...is that today!" he said with a lopsided grin as he sank back into his pillow.

"Yes it is. December 5th," she said as her eyes lit up and a huge smile conquered her face.

"I love you," he whispered as pulled her into his arms.

"I love you too," she mumbled as she kissed him softly. The moment was short lived as a lump slowly worked its way under the covers and up to the head of the bed. Rory giggled as it brushed her foot and winked at Finn to play along.

"BOO!" the lump cried and it jumped from under the covers.

"AHHHH!" Rory and Finn fake-screamed. Rory hid her head in Finn's chest too hide her smile. The lump mistook her shaking shoulders as crying and immediately became worried.

"Mommy! It's ok! It's just me, Charlie!" the little girl cried as she shook her mom. Rory turned around with fake relief on her face.

"Oh Charlie it's you, I thought it was a monster!"

"Baby girl you shouldn't scare your mom and me like that."

"Sorry Daddy. I just wanted to make sure you were up."

"And why is that?"

"Cause it's snowing!" Charlie squealed.

"Snow!" Rory cheered.

"Can we play in it Mommy?"

"Of course we can hun!"

"Daddy will you play too?"

"Sure I will, but only for a little while. Mommy and I have plans later and you are staying with Grandma."

"Why?"

"Cause it's our anniversary."

"A what?"

"It's a day that celebrates something, like a birthday, but we are celebrating the day we got married."

"Oh! Well I'll make you something extra special, 'k Mommy?"

"I'd love that Charlie."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Charlie marched outside. Snow gear from head to toe. Finn followed, smiling at his girls. After a while Rory and Finn sat down on the porch while Charlie continued playing.

"I love the snow," Rory sighed happily.

"I know, luv."

"Everything is magical when it snows."

"I know, luv. We go over this every year."

"Hush you. Now where was I? Oh yeah. Everything looks pretty. The clothes are great."

"Oh I agree, but they'd look better on the bedroom floor."

"You did not just say that! Anyways where was I?"

"I believe you were about to go into 'Did you know the best things in my life happened when it snowed?'"

"Oh yeah. Did you know the best things in my life happened when it snowed?"

"No? Really?" he mock-gasped.

"My first steps."

"And I'm so thankful to snow and it's assistance in the walking process."

"The first time you told me you loved me."

"Good snow."

"Charlie's birth."

"I'm eternally grateful to snow for that one."

"Yup! Thanks to snow we have Charlie."

_Flashback_

_ Rory and Finn sat on the porch of their new home. Finn absentmindedly rubbed her now very pregnant belly. _

"_I think I felt her kick!" Finn cried excitedly._

"_Yeah, she's very active today."_

"_Have you been sneaking coffee again?"_

"_No! Of course not," at his pointed stare she sighed "maybe a little."_

"_Rory you know better, it isn't good for the baby."_

"_Finn!" she said standing up._

"_I mean it Rory. You should be careful."_

"_Finn! I think my water just broke! Oh god. I just had a contraction!" she cried holding her stomach._

"_Oh God! Luv, just hold on. Everything is gonna be ok! Now you go get in the bag and I'll grab the car! Wait...reverse that. Get in the car. I'll get your bag," he said hysterically._

"_Finn! Calm down! It will be ok! Just sit down! Breathe in and out! Good...now are you ok?" Rory asked calmly as the contraction passed._

"_Yeah. I'm ok. I can get through this, we can get through this." Finn said as he took deep breaths. He closed his eyes and laid back._

"_Are you coming?" Rory asked after she retrieved her bag._

"_Yes!" Finn exclaimed running to the car. Rory sat in beside him and before her knew it they were in the hospital. The receptionist pointed them in the right direction and got Rory into a wheelchair. When they reached the room their doctor came in to check on Rory._

"_Rory how are you doing today?" Dr. Stewart asked._

"_Umm..in a lot of pain. The contractions hurt like hell to be honest." she said as another wave of pain came over her. _

"_The drugs should kick in soon. You'll probably be ready to push in a few minutes. I assume you'll want to go with her Finn?"_

"_Yes Dr." Finn said feeling a bit overwhelmed. _

"_Rory! My baby is having a baby!" Lorelai said running into the room followed by Luke._

"_I'm sorry guys, I tried to make her wait in the waiting room. We're going now!" Luke said dragging Lorelai out of the room._

"_Bye Rory! Have fun! Finn you better let me know as soon as you know!"_

"_Have fun?" Rory mumbled as Finn brushed the hair from her face. "She's kidding right?"_

"_Yes luv. I'm gonna let go for a second to get these scrubs on."_

"_Ok guys, we are gonna move you into delivery." the doctor said as a nurse pushed Rory's bed down the hallway with Finn jogging beside. Soon they were in delivery and on their way to parenthood._

"_One more push Rory." the doctor told her._

"_Finn, wear a damn condom next time." she screamed. Then she heard the most amazing noise. Her baby. Their baby. _

"_Congratulations Mrs. Morgan. You have a healthy baby girl!" the doctor said as Finn cut the cord. After the baby was cleaned up they handed her to Rory wrapped in a little pink blanket. _

"_Hey baby." Rory cooed. The newborn opened her eyes and look at Rory. Finn felt as the wind was knocked out of him. He had her eyes._

"_She's amazing luv." Finn whispered as kissed Rory's then his baby's head. _

"_What's her name?" the nurse asked._

"_Lorelai Charlize Morgan." Rory said smiling at her baby._

"_Why Charlize Mrs. Morgan? If I may ask." the nurse said._

"_So I can call her Charlie of course. Like in Willy Wonka," Rory smiled._

"_I love you, Rory. And I love you too Charlie." Finn said as he picked his daughter up. His daughter babbled happily as he cooed at her. _

"_She's a daddy's girl." Rory whispered._

"_Daddy. I can get used to that." Finn said as his eyes watered up. _

"_I love you Finn."_

"_I love you, too luv."_

_End flashback_

"I think that was one of the best days in my life." Finn whispered as he hugged Rory to his chest.

"Definitely." Rory said as she kissed him sweetly. He was just about to deepen the kiss when Charlie interrupted.

"Can we have some coffee now Daddy?" Charlie said as she looked at him with her bright blue eyes.

"Anything you want baby girl."

"Me too?" Rory asked.

"Anything." he said with a smile. And he meant it.

A/N: Super sappy! But I love fluff lol. Anyways let me know if I should continue!

Please review! No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks sooo much for the reviews. One person told me to keep as a oneshot, but the majority wanted more so I'm writing more! I'm going to try to update a lot this week because I start school soon and Im also in a play, so I'll try to update when I have some free time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Finn would be Rory's lover on the show.

Chapter 2

"Here Mommy." Charlie said, handing her mother a sheet of paper that same Saturday.

"Thank you, now what do we have here," she said studying the paper, "Oh it's beautiful! I love it, but what's this?" Rory asked hanging it on the fridge. It was a picture of Rory, Finn, Charlie, and something unidentifiable beside Charlie.

"It's a baby." Charlie said happily.

"But we don't have but one child, Charlie."

"But! We will have more right? Cause Stacy from preschool says she has 3 sisters!"

"Maybe, but right now I have to go get ready for my date with Daddy and you need to get packed to go to Grandma's." Rory said a little flustered.

"Ok." Charlie said as skipped off to her room. Rory walked into the kitchen and got herself some coffee as Finn came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Charlie wants us to have another baby."

"What?" Finn shrieked. He may be a very open person, but when it came to his baby girl he wanted her to never know about sex, and in his mind he could see the 'where do babies come from?' question quickly approaching.

"Calm down. She's 3. She is just in that 'I want a sibling' stage."

"If you say so kitten. I grew up with siblings. I never went through it."

"I did mentally, but I didn't want to make mom sad. She wasn't married, so I didn't see how we could get another baby. I just didn't ask."

"You were a very thoughtful little kid, luv." he said kissing her cheek.

"I guess. If I recall you were very thoughtful when we started going out."

"Me? Thoughtful? Don't say that aloud, kitten, that might ruin my rep!"

"What rep mister? You have no rep."

"Fine...but I wasn't thoughtful."

"Do you remember our first date? You were very thoughtful."

"It took me long enough to get you to say yes. Besides I was trying to get laid." he said with a cat-like smirk.

"Finn!" she yelled hitting him playfully.

"Luv, I was a healthy 22 year-old boy. Of course I was trying to get into your pants, but you know it became more than that.

"Oh I know. You told me so."

"I did?"

"Yes, on that first date. Apparently it became more very quickly."

"Fine, I concede. I fell head over heals in love with you on the first date."

"Sure, Finn."

"No, luv, I mean it. I had never actually cared about anyone on a date as much as I did you."

_Flashback_

_Rory nervously applied another coat of strawberry flavored lip gloss. 'He'll be here any minute.' she thought. She did the final mirror check. Her black knee-high boots, denim mini-skirt, and maroon tank top worked perfectly. She had applied light eye make-up, a tiny bit of blush, and, of course, lip gloss. Her hair was in soft curls that cascaded down to her shoulders. _

"_Will you quit fretting over yourself. You look hot and it's only Finn," Paris said as she leaned against her roommates doorframe. _

"_I don't swing that way Paris."_

"_You are hilarious Gilmore."_

"_I know. It's only Finn. Crazy, un-predictable Finn. Oh no! What if he takes me sky-diving or..or bungee jumping! I'm afraid of heights!"_

"_Apparently not too scared to jump off a scaffolding luv," Finn said as he entered the dorm room. _

"_Don't you knock, and what is this about a scaffolding?" Paris asked while glaring at the intruder._

"_I knock when I'm not expected. I was expected and scaffolding? Who mentioned that?" he said with a smirk._

"_Nevermind Finn. Let's just go." Rory said grabbing his hand, pulling him outside, and leaving a confused Paris." _

"_Thanks kitten. Your roommate might have killed me."_

"_Paris is an acquired taste." _

"_I'm sure," he said absentmindedly looking her over, "you look gorgeous, luv." _

"_Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." Rory said blushing. She looked him. He was dressed in khakis and dark green shirt. The green brought out his eyes and made his skin seem even more tan. She then smiled to herself. He was nervous. Despite his cocky words, he was shifting from foot to foot and had this cute little flush to his face. He looked adorable._

"_Thanks. Shall we?" he said offering his arm._

"_We shall." she said taking said arm. They chatted happily on the way to the restaurant. Their hands clutched together, though neither seem aware. He opened the door when they arrived at the restaurant, called "The Corner Café." It seemed casual, but not an everyday place. It had an air of fun about it like Finn. They sat in a booth and began to chat when the waitress came over to them. Rory almost laughed out loud when she realized the waitress had on roller skates._

"_What can I get'cha?" she asked smacking her gum._

"_I'll have a coke, and you luv?" _

"_Coffee please?"_

"_Sure hun. You guys ready to order?"_

"_Sure, umm...I'll have a cheeseburger and onion rings."_

"_I'll have that, but add another cheeseburger and an extra order of fries."_

"_Be back in jiff." she waitress said as she rolled away._

"_You have quite the appetite, luv."_

"_I'm a world champion eater." _

"_Makes since. Now tell me love, ever skated?" _

"_Badly, but yes. Why?"_

"_Look at that door towards your right."_

"_Skating out back." she read. "Oooh no Finn! I'm a terrible athlete. I have scars to prove it!"_

"_Come on luv, I won't let you fall, and there is an arcade too. " he said grabbing her hand again._

"_Fine, but if I fall I'll never date you again."_

"_Oh, luv, how cruel you can be!"_

"_You actually want to date me again?"_

"_Of course, luv. You're a special sheila, a girl like you needs to be romanced." _

"_Special? Like stop eating the paste special?"_

"_Nope, you're more than a 'one night stand, get in her pants' kind of girl."_

"_Oook...where is that burger. I'm starving." Rory said nervously, changing the subject. In a few moments the waitress returned with their food and they ate in friendly silence. After they were finished Finn pulled her out to the door that led to the roller rink. After renting skates they headed out to skate._

"_Promise you won't let me fall?"_

"_I will try my hardest not to luv." he said as he gave her a final tug on the rink. She skated awkwardly at first, but eventually she got the hang of it and they began racing around the rink. _

"_Finn, I'm tired. Let's go play some games."_

"_Alright luv," he said as the exited the rink. The arcade was loaded with little kids._

"_Finn will you ever act your age?"_

"_Not a chance, luv." Rory giggled at this and led him over to the whack a mole game. They began trying to play, but Finn kept missing which sent Rory into a fit of giggles. "Stay still you little buggers!" Finn shouted as he pounded the mallet at the empty hole. _

"_Come on Finn, let's try a different game. Ooh air hockey."_

"_You sure you want to try that one love? I'm a master at air hockey."_

"_Them's fightin' words. Come on let's play!" Rory shouted. They began playing earnestly at air hockey. Eventually Finn won, leaving Rory to pout. _

"_Come on, luv. It's just a game."_

"_Says the winner."_

"_Tell you what, I'll take you out for ice creams. I know a great little place." he said as Rory's frown quickly turned in a happy smile._

"_Yay! Ice cream!" Rory shouted. They left the rink and headed to an ice cream parlor. After arriving Rory ordered a banana split and Finn orders a sundae._

"_Ever seen 'Not Another Teen Movie' luv?"_

"_Yes, why?"_

"_Banana split," Finn said raising his eyebrows._

"_Pervert," Rory said flinging whipped cream at his cheek _

"_If you wanted me covered in whipped cream you just had to ask, you can use my hot body as you wish." Just them Rory got a wicked idea. She leaned over and licked the whipped cream off his cheek. _

'_That will shut him up.' she thought. And she was right. Finn stayed in a daze for a while before asking if she was ready to go home. She said yes and he brought her back to her dorm. They walked slowly to her dorm holding hands. Taking in the crisp night air around them._

"_I had a really great time Finn."_

"_Me too luv."_

"_You didn't let me fall."_

"_That mean I can take you out again sometime?"_

"_If you want."_

"_Oh I want to, kitten." he mumbled as he leaned down to kiss her. As their lips touched sparks shot through her body. She bent her head to deepen the kiss and they made out for a good ten minutes before Rory's door opened and Doyle stepped out. Rory jerked away so suddenly she bit Finn's lip. _

"_Ouch luv!" Finn cried holding his lip._

"_Doyle!"_

"_Gilmore!"_

"_Why are you leaving my dorm?"_

"_I well...Paris, me."_

"_Nevermind. Don't tell me." she said as Doyle scurried off._

"_You bit me luv. I'm in pain and now more attracted to you than ever."_

"_Ugh. Finn. Let me see your lip." she reached out and touched it gently. She gently kiss him again. "Better?"_

"_Nope, you may have to try again."_

"_Goodnight Finn."_

"_Goodnight, Luv."_

_End flashback._

"I remember smiling hugely every time someone asked me what happened to my lip."

"Of course that's what you remember."

"Well you have to admit it was a good kiss."

"I've had better."

"Is that a challenge."

"Yes...," she said as he leaned in, "for later. I have to go get ready."

"You're a bloody tease luv!"

"And you love me anyways."

"Unfortunately."

"Unfortunately, how about I go tell Charlie to ask you where babies come from?"

"Cruel cruel woman."

"Cruel cruel wife,"she corrected.

"You are gonna be the death of me kitten."

"Well you did say til death do us part."

"Should have found a loophole." he mumbled jokingly leaving the room.

A/N: I didn't like that one as much as the first. Let me know if you have any suggestions, ideas or constructive criticism

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you guys SO much I've gotten some awesome reviews and I am very grateful! Someone asked what PDLD means. It means Punch Drunk Love Duo. I don't remember who came up with it, but they rock lol. Anyways here is the next chapter. I like this flashback.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the laptop on which I am typing. I do not own 'Heaven' by DJ Sammy.

Chapter 3

"Finn, you have my daughter home by a reasonable hour," Lorelai said jokingly as she ushered Charlie to the car.

"Sorry Lorelai, but she is mine tonight." Finn said with a grin.

"Well, wear a condom, better yet, don't I want more grandbabies!" Rory, who had just entered the room, blushed scarlet and ushered her mom out.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye hun, Happy Anniversary."

"Thanks Lorelai!" Finn yelled as he shut the door.

"Well we are home alone, what ever shall we do?"

"I have some ideas, but I'll save them for after dinner."

"Oh so you are that kind of man."

"Yes, luv, dinner first."

"Fine, but this better be good."

"Oh it will be, I know better than to get your hopes up."

"Then I have taught you well."

"Oh yes. I remember how hard it is to get you to forgive me and I just don't think I could hit those notes anymore."

"Ha, you couldn't hit them then."

_Flashback_

"_Colin, Logan, mates. I know you are trying to help me, but I'm pretty sure this isn't going to get her to forgive me." Finn said messing with the contents of his duffle bag._

"_Trust me Finn, I've been friends with Ace for a while, it will work."_

"_Fine, but if it doesn't and she gets more mad at me, Im going to slug you."_

"_Finn need I remind you what happened the last time you slugged Logan?"_

"_Shut up, Colin."_

"_You need to be nicer to your friends who are trying to help you. I mean after what you did to Rory you need all the help you can get."_

"_For the last time. I did not cheat on her! All I did was flirt with that bartender because I was out of cash and I wanted a drink."_

"_Finn, need I remind you, flirting is a no-no, when you have a girlfriend."_

"_Plus, the bartender was a redhead, for all she knew you were replacing her for your fetish."_

"_Oh hush you too, just help me with this bloody mike." Finn said as the stumbled around more in the dark hallway._

"_Ok, so since everything is set up, we are going to get a safe distance away in case this doesn't work. Bye Finn." Logan said running off with Colin in tow._

"_Gee...thanks mates." he yelled rather loudly just as Rory's light cut on._

"_Who's out there? It's 12AM!" Rory yelled. She opened the door and gasped seeing it was Finn. He was wearing an angel costume. Which in itself was hilarious. But what was even funnier was he had a sash tied around him that said 'I'm a bloody idiot' and his halo was a cup holder loaded with coffee. He came over to her and kneeled, offering his coffee-halo to her. She giggled and took the coffee. Afterall she was a Gilmore. Just when she was about to talk to him, music began to play, he stood up and grabbed the mike. _

_Baby you're all that I want. _

_When you're lying here in my arms._

_I'm finding it hard to believe. _

_We're in Heaven._

_Just then strobe lights because blinking behind him along with the beat of the music. 'Ahh Rory thought, now I understand the angel costume. He is a terrible singer, but the sentiment is sweet I guess.' Rory thought. _

_Oh thinkin' about our younger years_

_there was only you and me_

_we were young and wild and free_

_Now nothing can take you away from me_

_we've been down that road before_

_but thats over now_

_you keep me coming back for more_

_Baby you're all that i want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_Im finding it hard to believe_

_we're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're In Heaven_

_Oh once in your life you find someone_

_Who will turn your world around_

_Pick you up when ur feeling down_

_Now nothing can change what you mean to me_

_there's a lot that i can say_

_but just hold me now_

_coz our love will light the way _

_Baby you're all that i want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_Im finding it hard to believe_

_we're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isnt too hard to see_

_We're In Heaven_

_i've been waiting for so long_

_something to arrive_

_love to come along_

_Now our dreams are coming true_

_through the good times and the bad_

_i'll be standing there by you_

_Baby you're all that i want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_Im finding it hard to believe_

_we're in heaven_

_love is all that i need_

_And i find it there in your heart_

_it isnt to hard to see _

_we're i heaven_

_We're in heaven_

_A crowd had gathered by the time Finn finished and he bowed. Rory just hid her smile with her hand. _

"_Rory, luv, I'm sorry. Please forgive! I've said it before and I'll say it again! I love you! I want you to be my girlfriend, again!"_

"_Finn. I appreciate this. It was sweet, but just give me a little time." Rory said walking inside leaving a crushed Finn outside. A plan began to formulate in Rory's head. She had overreacted. She owed him an apology as well._

_End flashback_

"I was bloody crushed when you walked away love."

"I know, but I made it up to you didn't I?"

"Yes, you did, luv. You think you could wear that outfit again soon?"

"Hush you."

_More flashback_

_Rory made her way to Finn's dorm, knowing very well he and the boys would be at the pub. She had called Logan ahead of time and told them to not let him drink and to send him home while they went to pick up girls. She agreed to set them up in reward for this task, Finn loves his alcohol. She walked into Finn's room and began tidying up while she convinced herself to go through with it. She heard the door open and quickly ran into Finn's adjoining bathroom and began changing quietly. When she heard Finn's door close and pressed her ear against the door._

"_Damn Logan and Colin, just because they have dates they think they can boss me around. 'Finn don't drown your sorrows in alcohol.' 'Finn go home so we can get laid' I hate them." Rory giggled. She got a fake-serious look on her face and slammed the door open. Finn looked at her with wide eyes as she walked to the center of the room. She was dress like a total dominatrix. She had on all black leather, boots, a corset, a mini skirt. And in her hand she held a whip. Finn was struggling for breath as he studied her. She simply pulled out his desk chair and put it in the middle of the room._

"_Sit!" she commanded. Finn gulped audibly and sat down. A noticeable bulge in his pants by now. Rory came over and looked him in the eye while running the handle of the whip down his chest. "Now Finn, you have been a very bad boy. And I have a few things to teach you." Finn just nodded, not trusting his voice right now. Rory straddled his lap as she began to go over her rules. "Rule 1: No cheating. Rule 2: No lying, and Rule 3: If we fight, we talk it over, no more yelling." Rory said punctuating each rule by grinding against Finn._

"_Yes mam!" Finn said regaining his voice._

"_Ok, fight over."_

"_Agreed, now this outfit, luv you have been holding out on me!" Rory blushed. "Oh NOW you blush, don't worry luv, I'm not making fun of you. I think it's sexy."_

"_How sexy?"_

"_You'll see." he said with a smirk. _

_End flashback_

"I love make up sex." Finn sighed.

"Me too."

"Especially with the leather. Kitten, please please wear that outfit for me after dinner!"

"We'll see," she said teasingly.

"Tease. Well ready to go luv?"

"Yup! Let's go."

A/N: I loved that chapter. I love writing Rory out of character. I think she would have a more adventurous side. Especially after dating and being married to Finn for so long. Anyways let me know what you think.

R&R


End file.
